


Early Morning

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray loves the way Fraser smells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsie/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Simplystars on Valentine's Day 2008

Ray loves the way Fraser smells.

It's early, very early. Fraser is wrapped around him like a human blanket and his face is pushed into Fraser's neck. Ray sticks his tongue out to taste. Salt, sweat, and that unidentified flavor that is labeled 'Fraser' in his brain. His cock perks right up at that taste, and the warm, sleepy smell is really starting to get to him, making him _want,_ even at this ungodly hour.

Ray might not be a morning person, but his cock finds the smell of Fraser inspirational. He inhales slowly, deeply, opening his mouth to _taste_ the musky, clean smell of Fraser. He exhales on a moan. It smells like _home_ and it makes Ray's dick even harder. He rubs himself against Fraser's hip, smiling as Fraser purrs, "Good morning, Ray."

-fin-


End file.
